Sonhos secretos
by Mystik
Summary: Lemon para vocês! Quatre deseja alguém mais que tudo...mal sabe ele que essa pessoa deseja o mesmo...


Olá!!! Como existe aquela frase velha e recauchutada: "Se quer algo, faça você mesmo", resolvi escrever esse fic. Olhando ultimamente na net, dei de cara com vários fics yaoi de Gundam Wing...a maioria de Heero x Duo!!! E o nosso outro lindo casalzinho Quatre x Trowa. Pois vou escrever sobre eles. Espero que gostem.  
  
  
  
Sonhos secretos  
  
  
  
Estavam nossos cinco pilotos Gundam de férias numa mansão afastada de tudo e de todos. Escolhida a dedo, lógico, para não levantarem suspeitas e se divertirem sem serem incomodados.  
  
De dia aproveitavam tudo que o local oferecia: piscina, quadras, sauna, etc. De noite, faziam algum tipo de reunião no salão que existia na mansão, com direito a Duo tagarelando e Heero resmungando.  
  
Em todas essas ocasiões, um certo loiro não parava de tirar os olhos de um certo piloto alto de olhos verdes. Também, ele era do tipo que não passava despercebido em nenhum lugar. O fato é que o amava secretamente, e nas poucas ocasiões em que não estavam lutando, ele se permitia devora-lo com os olhos. Discretamente, é claro.  
  
  
  
Quatre estava atingindo o Nirvana. Trowa era imperdoável com seus movimentos orais no corpo do piloto do Sandrock, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto. Ele se contorcia sob os movimentos de língua de Trowa que ainda por cima sussurrava maliciosamente no ouvido dele, seu hálito quente causando-lhe espasmos de prazer:  
  
- Este é só o começo...  
  
Quatre levantou assustado. Tinha sido um sonho! E que sonho...pasou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Se não se controlasse certamente acabaria enlouquecendo. Levantou-se e foi observar a brilhante Lua que brilhava na varanda. De repente teve uma idéia.  
  
- Acho que vou nadar um pouco...aproveitar que estão todos dormindo e por as idéias no lugar... - disse para si indo por a sunga.  
  
  
  
Ao chegar na piscina, Quatre levou um susto. O seu objeto de maior desejo estava bem na sua frente. Trowa arrumava a sunga com se estivesse sozinho. Tentando não fazer nenhum ruído, o loiro tentou se aproximar para ver Trowa...melhor. Ele tinha um corpo extremamente sensual, bem trabalhado, com o peitoral definido que o enlouquecia só de vê-lo subindo e descendo, conforme ele respirava.  
  
- Quatre? O que faz aqui à essa hora? - a voz de Trowa tirou-o do devaneio.  
  
- Hã? É que bem...estava sem sono, então resolvi nadar um pouco. - disse o loiro sentindo suas faces queimarem.  
  
- Que coincidência, eu também. - disse Trowa sorrindo. Quatre sentiu-se queimar por dentro. Ah, deus era muita tentação!!!!!  
  
- Hum...que coisa... - disse Quatre para si, mas alto o suficiente para Trowa ouvir.  
  
- Disse alguma coisa?  
  
- Nada!! Vamos nadar?  
  
- Claro!! - disse ele entrando na água.  
  
  
  
Depois de um tempo conversando, ou melhor, Trowa falando e Quatre se segurando para não agarrá-lo, Trowa sentou-se na borda da piscina e Quatre acompanhou-o.  
  
- Fico feliz que tivemos um tempo para descansar...  
  
- Espero que a paz dure bastante.  
  
- Vai se saber a que horas teremos que lutar de novo...  
  
- Por isso temos que aproveitar cada momento... - Trowa virou-se para Quatre - não acha?  
  
Tê-lo tão próximo de si fazia seu coração pulsar tão rápido que ele tinha medo que o garoto ao seu lado pudesse ouvi-lo. Fora que ele estava agindo...um tanto estranho.  
  
- A-acho...  
  
- É...Quatre? Posso pedir uma coisa?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Não vai ficar bravo?  
  
- Por que eu ficaria?  
  
- Me diz se não vai ficar bravo!  
  
- Tá Trowa, eu não vou ficar bravo.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Sem qualquer aviso, Trowa puxou-o pela nuca e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Quatre arregalou os olhos de susto. "É um sonho", pensou, mas depois de algum tempo viu que era realidade. A mais gostosa realidade. Depois de um tempo, Trowa se separou dele sorrindo. Como ele só fazia quando estavam sozinhos.  
  
- Aishiteru Quatre...espero que não fique bravo.  
  
A mente de Quatre voava, ele apenas passava os dedos pelos lábios. Nem sabia o efeito que aquilo estava causando em Trowa, que achou a visão mais angelical e pecaminosa da sua vida.  
  
- Quatre? Você está me ouvin... - nem deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois o loirinho puxou-o para um beijo cheio de volúpia e voracidade. Trowa gemeu baixinho de prazer embaixo daqueles lábios maravilhosos contra os seus. Depois de um tempo se separaram para recuperar o fôlego.  
  
- Aishiterumo, Trowa Barton. - e com isso se entregou aos seus desejos mais secretos, beijando-o fervorosamente, empurrando-o levemente ao chão. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do garoto, chegando aos mamilos e estimulando-os lentamente. "Quero vê-lo enlouquecer..." pensou Quatre com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Trowa gemia languidamente diante das investidas de Quatre, e já podia sentir seu desejo se formando no seu baixo-ventre. "Não pense que vou ficar pra trás..." pensou Trowa que também começou a passear com as mãos pelo corpo de Quatre, enquanto aprofundava o beijo, tornando-o cada vez mais intenso e lascivo. Desceu suas mãos até a sunga do piloto e começou a procurar. Finalmente achou o que queria: um volume muito presente no baixo ventre de Quatre. Trowa começou a estimulá-lo com força.  
  
Quatre até se desconcentrou no que estava fazendo ao sentir as mãos de Trowa...ali. Essa foi a deixa que o piloto de olhos verdes esperava para inverter as posições ficando por cima do loirinho.  
  
- Esse é só o começo... - disse Trowa sussurrando em seu ouvido, para depois mordisca-lo sensualmente. Quatre gemeu de prazer enquanto lembrava que Trowa dizia a mesma coisa em seu sonho. Trowa foi beijando seu pescoço, seu ombro, até que chegou aos seus mamilos completamente endurecidos pelas carícias anteriores. Ele atacou-os sem dó nem piedade, sugando-o vorazmente enquanto sua mão beliscava o outro, levemente, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Quatre.  
  
Trowa foi descendo, provando o corpo do loiro como uma iguaria rara, lambendo o umbigo, dando beijos rápidos e molhados. Quando chegou ao seu baixo ventre, puxou a sunga de Quatre de uma vez só.  
  
Quatre sentia o olhar de Trowa sobre si, um olhar diferente, intenso, devorador. Agindo somente pelos seus instintos há muito tempo, Quatre puxou o piloto para mais um beijo arrebatador. Explorava cada recanto da boca de Trowa com ardor, como se essa fosse a última vez que se beijariam.  
  
Trowa por sua vez se deixava levar, acompanhando o loiro com uma perícia impressionante. Depois de se separarem por alguns instantes, se encararam por segundos. Trowa percebia o olhar febril, inebriado do piloto a sua frente, totalmente entregue. Pegou sua excitação com as mãos, segurando-a firmemente, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Quatre, que não esperava por isso. Ele abaixou-se e abocanhou-a de uma só vez, chupando, fazendo o loiro se contorcer de prazer. Seus gemidos só deixavam Trowa cada vez mais excitado, se controlando para não possui-lo logo de uma vez.  
  
Aquilo era demais. "Se existe o paraíso, ele se reproduz nisso", pensava Quatre. Mas, a medida que Trowa o chupava mais rápido, ficava difícil pensar em qualquer coisa a não ser no prazer que estava sentindo naquele momento. Seu clímax estava cada vez mais próximo.  
  
- Tro-w-wa. - Quatre gemia perdido num mar de sensações. Até que num último grito de prazer explodiu dentro da boca de Trowa, que engoliu tudo com grande satisfação. Ele deu um beijo faminto no loiro, que pôde sentir seu gosto.  
  
Trowa molhou rapidamente seu dedo com sua saliva e introduziu na entrada de Quatre, que não conteve um gemido de prazer. A este, se juntou mais um dedo e depois mais outro. O piloto começou a gemer novamente conforme Trowa mexia os dedos dentro de si, sua excitação ganhando corpo novamente.  
  
- Trowa... - o lorinho tinha dificuldade em falar - me possua...agora...  
  
O piloto de olhos verdes sorriu enquanto tirava sua sunga, que já estava estourando devido sua excitação. Ele tirou os dedos da entrada de Quatre, e substituiu pelo seu membro enrijecido. Quatre gemeu de dor.  
  
- Você está bem? - perguntou Trowa antes de continuar.  
  
- Sim...onegai, continue.  
  
Trowa continuou a se mexer, com um enorme esforço para ir devagar, pois Quatre era delicioso demais, apertado, quente. Depois de um tempo, as feições de prazer voltaram a face do loirinho, que, enlouquecido pelo desejo, agarrou as nádegas de Trowa e apertou-as de encontro a si.  
  
- M-mais...rá-rápi-d-do... - gemia Quatre. Trowa começou a se apressar, pegando no membro do loirinho e bombeando-o no mesmo ritmo.  
  
O final veio tortuoso, cheio de gemidos e sensações indescritíveis para ambos. Numa última estocada, Trowa gemeu intensamente, derramando seu líquido quente no interior de Quatre. Ao senti-lo, o outro piloto também explodiu de prazer na mão de Trowa, esparramando seu semêm pelo seu abdomêm.  
  
Trowa se retirou do interior de Quatre, enquanto este se recostou no peito ele. Ele tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Ele virou-se para o outro piloto.  
  
- Sabe? A verdade...vim nadar para esfriar a cabeça. - Quatre fez uma pausa - Porque tive um sonho muuuito interessante com você... - Trowa deu um sorriso malicioso.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- É...mas esses sonhos nem se comparam a realidade...  
  
- Foi mais de um sonho?  
  
- Foi. Vááários - Quatre sorriu. Aproximou-se de Trowa e deu-lhe um beijo terno. Ele correspondeu prontamente. O loirinho se levantou correndo e se jogou na piscina. Trowa foi atrás.  
  
Dentro da piscina, eles se enlaçaram e continuaram se beijando. Dessa vez, Quatre pressionou Trowa contra a borda piscina, tornando o beijo cada vez mais lascivo. Ele pressionava seu quadril cada vez contra o de Trowa, agora beijando seu pescoço. Trowa só sentia, inebriado, gemendo. Quatre de repente parou.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou Trowa.  
  
- Eu tive uma idéia...  
  
- Qual itoshii?  
  
Quatre sorriu ao vê-lo chamando-o desse jeito.  
  
- Vamos para o meu quarto... - sussurrou com uma voz sexy no ouvido do piloto. Trowa se arrepiou.  
  
- Fazer o que? - disse Trowa querendo testa-lo.  
  
- Isso você só vai descobrir lá. Quero que meus sonhos com você não passem de brincadeira... - Quatre lambeu sua orelha. Trowa gemeu - perto do que vai acontecer...  
  
- Vamos... - Trowa estremeceu de antecipação pela noite que vinha  
  
Os dois saíram da piscina e foram para o quarto de Quatre. A noite estava só começando.  
  
  
  
Fim  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, consegui, consegui!!!! Finalmente meu primeiro lemon, ah, e também meu primeiro fic de Gundam Wing. Fãs desse anime ou desse gênero, gostaria muito de receber qualquer comentário, ta? Nem que seja para dizer que está uma droga, certo? Até a próxima!!!!  
  
Mystik 


End file.
